


Her little Snowflake

by ErrolsFeather



Category: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: When Elsa wakes up and early morning at the ice castle she finds she is not alone. The scream from a baby soon captures her attentions and she soon takes to the little boy. Mention of some of the other Disney princesses.





	Her little Snowflake

**_Her little snowflake_ **

It was early morning in the ice castle and Elsa woke up by loud screaming. She sat up with a jolt, in her icy bed and looked around a little puzzled at first. The young Queen was wondering if she was still dreaming, because surely, she didn't have a baby, and what she was listening too was the angry cries from one. Her feet hit the icy blue floor and she used her own powers to fashion a light blue robe as she walked towards the sound. The colors of the palace walls seemed to change as she wasn't in control of her moods at the moment, walking through the hallways and down the stairs. It was only when she reached entrance hall of the castle and found the source of the screams that she realized it was no longer a dream.

There on the cold floor surrounded by a ton of snowgies was a tiny baby boy. His eyes were closed, but he was screaming so hard that his face was turning red. Elsa looked at the child still confused, it was not that she hadn't seen one before. She had after all blessed a lot of the children in town over the last couple of years. It was more that she didn't know how he had come into her castle. After all it wasn't open for anyone she didn't want to come inside. She had even made sure to close the doors properly the night before so she would be disturbed. Not to mention the fearsome snow monster by the front entrance, that now seemed to hold his gigantic hands over his ears to drown the sound of the baby out. He was even growing a bit.

Elsa usually came there when she needed a moment alone, like the afternoon before. She had planned to go back down that very morning, but now… She slowly walked closer regal as always, eyes on the bunch of happy little snowmen surrounding the naked baby boy. Surely one of her subjects hadn't managed to break in and put him there, no there had to be another explanation for his presence.

The young Queen made the snowgies move aside so she could kneel down beside the young infant. A thousand thoughts running through her mind, like, "How was she going to explain this child to her subjects, how could he appear out of nowhere and what was she supposed to do with him?"

She couldn't even explain him for herself. Still she lifted him up ever so carefully, making sure to support his head. The Icy Queen smiled down at him saying, "So what am I going to do with you, little snowflake?"

He looked at her, trying to make out the person that was holding him, slowly calming down in her arms. She used her powers, fashioning a diaper and a small pajama for him. Both in the color of white with patterns of snowflakes on. He made a small sound and cuddled up against her. Elsa sighed as she said, "I better get you down to the castle so you can get milk, maybe Anna will know what to do?"

Elsa didn't rightly mind the little boy as she started to walk down towards her other castle. The one left her by her parents. It was spring and the only remaining as a sign of winter was her ice castle. Then again it stood steady all year long, her powers allowing it to do so. She watched a family of rabbits jumping ahead of her, as she passed Oaken's tradingpost. The baby boy made a small sound, curling up even closer to her, slowly falling asleep. She realized having him so close, his body temperature was a bit hotter than her own, but not as warm as Anna's. Still the young Queen assumed that was perfectly normal. She knew she had to send for the town doctor to be on the safe side, making a mental note to do so. She stopped for a second to look down upon him with loving eyes. It was something about having him so close that made her feel complete. Even if she couldn't explain it, it was like he was meant to be there with her. His nose made a small moment in his soft slumber, making her heart melt.

* * *

Coming closer to the castle she saw Anna out in the court yard, she was sitting by the fountain reading. Elsa smiled by the sight of her sitting quietly, as her sister was usually running around doing something. She was always the one to be full of life and enthusiasm, while Elsa was more withdrawn. It however was the spirit of her sister that Elsa loved the most about her. It always made her smile.

"Anna," she called out, getting her attention. Her younger sister looked up, smiling at her. It didn't take her long to get up and walk over to give her a big hug. One of the special hugs Elsa had come to love over the years. Making sure to not squish the tiny human in her arms.

"Listen Elsa, I know you went there to think, but whose baby did you kidnap on the way?" Anna asked, winking at her. To her knowledge her older sister had not been with anyone since…ever, and she for sure hadn't been pregnant.

"I didn't. I wish I knew how, he was there in the castle when I woke, and I have no idea how he got there. I closed the doors before I went to bed and the were closed when I woke, no sign of breaking and entry," she explained.

"Wow, sounds like witchcraft," said Anna with a small laugher. After all her sister had made both Olaf, the marshmallow and the many snowgies come alive, so why not this tiny human, even if it was a stretch.

"It's not funny, Anna, I have no idea what to do with him. Can you please call for a doctor, I need to know how old he is if nothing else. He doesn't have teeth so he can't be all that old, I assume we need a wet nurse," Elsa reasoned more to herself than to Anna.

"Or you can try to feed him," Anna shrugged.

"Alright now I know you are crazy, you know I don't have milk, that would make no sense, I have not been pregnant after all," Elsa shook her head. She couldn't find a logical explanation for the baby, even if her life depended on it, but she still knew for sure there was no way she could produce mil.

"I am sure we will figure it out, both how he came to be and feeding him," said Anna as she saw her husband Kristoff coming around the corner. He first looked at the two sisters then the baby, his jaw dropping. He came closer studying the small boy saying, "Anna is there something you need to tell me?"

"He is Elsa's, not mine, trust me I would have told you if we were expecting and we are not," said Anna in a serious tone. He let out a sigh of relief, looking at his sister-in-law. He found it a little odd for her holding a baby that looked practically newborn, when there was no sign of her having to conceive it.

"I…" Elsa stopped, realizing she didn't have to justify herself to him in any way. She was the Queen after all, even if she had been pregnant, which she hadn't she didn't have to justify it to anyone. If she had chosen to be it would have been her decision and no one were to say anything about it. She could feel herself getting upset, and as if the baby sensed she tensed up he started to cry loudly.

Elsa walked a few steps away from him, rocking her gently in her arms as she whispered, "Shhh it is okay, little snowflake, mama is here and now we are going to find some milk, because you are probably hungry."

He sniffled lightly looking at her as she headed in the direction of the kitchen with Anna and Kristoff at her tail. Anna thought for a second knowing it was crazy as she said it, "You don't suppose he is one of your snow creatures."

"I haven't really thought about that, but if that was so wouldn't Olaf have been turned into human ages ago," she said opening the door to their kitchen, seeing the kitchen staff busing about as always. She looked towards one of the maids saying, "Excuse me, Viola, would you mind heating up a bottle of milk for my…son?"

Viola looked up from the dough she at the moment was kneading with great surprise, seeing that the Queen was holding a baby boy. She knew better than to ask questions and simply said, "Of course, your majesty."

"What is his name?" asked another staff member.

"I have yet to decided, I was thinking about naming him after father, but I am not sure," the Queen answered polite.

"I see, well he seems like a strong boy," said the one having asked the question.

"I believe he is," said Elsa with pleased nod.

Viola looked over at the young Queen, shifting the child from one arm to the other seemingly not even minding by doing so, just standing there all regal like it was the most natural thing in the world. Anna and Kristoff that had stopped talking for a couple of seconds, looked at her as well. Anna didn't find it that weird from her sister to be holding a baby or a child in general as it was not the first time for her to do so. It was just that it was her first time to act motherly towards one, it was something strange, still comfortable about it.

"Anna will you tell my advisors my meetings will be delayed by an hour or so, or maybe until tomorrow and I will get back to them. I would like to try to get this little guy to eat then perhaps sleep first," said Elsa, looking down at the boy with loving eyes.

"Of course, come Kristoff," said Anna, dragging her husband along with her.

Viola that finally had managed to heat a bottle at the right temperature handed it over. Elsa thanked her and feed it to the young boy, that eagerly started to feed. She smiled as she looked at the staff members saying, "I would like if a plate sandwiches would be brought up to my chamber as soon as possible."

"Of course, your majesty," came the answer as the Queen slowly made her way there still feeding her baby boy. Once Elsa sat down on her bed she felt a little calmer, she carefully watched as the young boy emptied the bottle. She put it aside and lay him against her shoulder to burp him, carefully stroking against his backside. Once he had done so he curled up against her, clearly tired. The young Queen let out a yawn as well, whispering, "I have no idea what I am going to do with you, so I suppose I will have to keep you for now."

She was about to lay down to rest alongside him, when there was a knock on her bedroom door. The blonde stood up and went to open only to find the royal doctor outside. She smiled relived saying, "Doctor Gundersen how good of you to come, I have some questions regarding…my son."

"Your son, your Majesty, I can't recall you being pregnant?" he said, treading inside the room. He had tended to her and Anna since they were very young, and knew all about their medical history. It was usually Anna that became ill, but on occasion Elsa had been sick also.

"Well I haven't been, but he was in my ice castle this morning so I took it as a sign that I should care for him. I do however not know much about what he needs or how old he is or how to estimate such, which is why I called upon you," she explained, hoping she hadn't done anything wrong in feeding him regular milk.

The doctor motioned for her to hand him over, which she did, he examined him, before he looked at her with a puzzled face saying, "And you are possibly sure you have no explanation as to how he ended up at your ice palace?"

"None what so ever, I wish I did," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Would you mind if I did examine you as well your majesty?" said he, carefully putting the boy down in her bed, making sure there was no chance he could roll off it.

"If you feel that is necessary," she said with a light shrug, lying down she he could do so. She couldn't say what he did was very pleasant but if it could solve the mystery as to the little boy's being so be it.

Once Doctor Gundersen was done he looked at her and said, "He is less than two days old and his body temperature seems to be lower than any child I have ever meet. However so was yours when you were born, Elsa, so if he is yours that is not all that surprising. He needs a lot of care, even though I see as you say no signs of ever being pregnant, I would advise you to try to breast feed him still, who knows maybe you have milk. He needs to be feed quite often and of course changed on, but if you feel you are up for the task I see nothing wrong with you doing so. If it were anyone else I would advise on not taking on a child without a partner, but you manage a kingdom, I am sure a child will be a small challenge. I will check back on a weekly basis to check on the two of you to be on the safe side."

"Thank you," Elsa said with a polite nod.

"You are welcome and may I say congratulations," he said with a small smile before leaving her chambers, just as a maid came with a tray of food, fruit and sandwiches it would seem. To keep her strength up no doubt. Elsa ate before she lay down close to the little boy, still worried about crushing him she fell asleep watching him.

* * *

As the weeks went by; words were spreading around the kingdoms about the Queen's new baby boy, and seemingly it made her moody. Any her female subjects couldn't blame her one single bit, knowing a tool a baby could take on a person. The few that had seen the young prince said he was the cutest thing, and that Elsa clearly loved him, as a mother should.

It was an early morning that a young merchant came upon the castle. He and his daughter had travelled far and wanted to see the young prince that was on all lips. He knew the castle doors were open for the public still he knocked out of politeness. He smiled at the young redhead opening, knowing her to be the Queen's sister. He bowed saying, "I was hoping to speak to her royal highness."

"She is a little busy with her advisors, but if you can wait, I am sure she will see to you in a couple of hours, may I ask why you need to see her?" Anna wondered looking at him curiously. She figured if it wasn't a state secret she could easily help out, not needing to bother Elsa. Anna had noticed she was a bit tired that morning, most likely the young prince had kept her up.

"I am nothing but a poor merchant and I was hoping to sell some of my products in town, I don't expect her to say yes I have been turned down in every town I have passed. I hoped to show her some of our products and maybe get a yes," he answered politely. His cart was outside the castle cate.

"I see, well since you have travelled far, how about you come in for some food while you and your daughter wait," Anna offered politely.

"I wouldn't want to impose," he said polite, giving her a smile, his daughter looked at him, saying, "But father we really should eat something."

"I am sure we can buy something in town," he dismissed her softly.

"Nonsense, you are more than welcome, please come inside," Anna insisted in a very Elsa like tone.

He knew she wouldn't take no for an answer and did so, following her into a big dining hall. She gestured for them to sit which she went to ask the kitchen staff to prepare a small meal. Then she went into the room where Elsa was with her advisors. They were debating over the christening of the new prince and some other urgent matters.

"No, I am telling you, the christening should be a public event, but I want to retreat after. I don't mind if the people stay and have a feast however," Elsa said in a tired tone. She was holding the baby boy in her arms, he was looking curious at the men around the table. He couldn't manage to tell them apart yet, but he did recognize their voices. His mother talked to them a lot.

"I understand that your highness, but are you thinking about inviting royalty from other kingdoms or just your people, because the more people the longer notice they will need," said one of the older men.

"I know, I know, Fredrick, but is it impossible to get everything in order with royalty from around and the people here in about three to four months' time?" she inclined.

"Not impossible, but it can be a challenge, but if that is what you want we shall get it done," said he, the other's nodded.

"Good, now to the next post on the agenda… Anna did you need anything?" Elsa interrupted herself seeing her sister by the door. She smiled lightly at her, her interruption being more than welcome at this point.

"There is a merchant he wanted to see you, I told him you would once you were done, is that okay?" Anna wondered curiously.

"Of course, maybe I should see to it at once if it is important, I could use a break, can we resume to this later?" Elsa looked at her three advisors.

"Of course, your Majesty," they said and packed up their things.

"Good, I shall send for you later today," said she and smiled at them. The nodded leaving her. She took a deep breath saying, "Thank you, that break was much needed. I am just going to change his diaper and then I will be right with you."

"I will inform them we are in the dining hall," said Anna and left her sister as quietly as she had come.

Elsa took the boy to her bathroom to change his dirty diaper, something she had been more than used to for the last couple of weeks. If she didn't feel like it she sometimes had Kristoff or Anna do it, for practice for future little ones. Neither seemed to mind as they adored their nephew. Even Olaf had come to like this little soul, he called him brother. Elsa didn't really mind, she didn't even mind the lack of sleep her caused or nightly feeding. It seemed doctor Gundersen was right she was fully able to breastfeed. Although she preferred bottled formula.

As she tightened his diaper and pulled his green baby body back on she smiled at him saying, "There nice and clean."

He made a happy sound and moved a little on the changing table, looking up at her. She smiled down at him, her eyes filled with love, it seemed he was the one thing she had always been lacking. He moved a little hand, making the smallest of snowflakes appear. Elsa laughed, by now she was used to it and she found it adorable.

"Now what do you say to meeting some new people, by darling?" she said, lifting him up, putting him against her shoulder. He made a small sound, resting against his mother. She let out a soft laughter as she walked out of the bathroom and towards the stairs leading down to the ground floor. His blue eyes were shining with happiness as he made another little sound looking around at the pictures along the stairwell.

Elsa soon found herself in the dining room looking at the elderly man and his younger daughter. She bet she was about her or Anna's age. They were eating and conversing with Kristoff about his ice harvesting job. She smiled and shook her head saying, "You needed to see me about something?"

"Your Majesty, I am Paul Andersen, thank you for taking the time," he got up and bowed politely.

"You are welcome and please sit," she gestured politely.

"Of course," he nodded as she sat down across from him.

"So what is it you sell, you think my…our kingdom need?" she asked, getting straight to business.

"I…we make wooden toys for children and well hunting knives as well, I can show you a sample if you like, toy, perhaps for your young boy?" he explained, looking at her.

"Please do," Elsa was intrigued by this, after all there were not a lot of toy makers in the kingdom.

"Elinor would you mind?" he said to his daughter that got up and vanished outside. She soon came back a horse and some animals made of wood and a wooden puzzle. Elsa looked at them carefully as she said, "And you two made these?"

"Yes, your Majesty, but the other cities we have been to say we are not needed," he said with a heavy sigh.

"Well you are here, I shall see to that you get a good spot on the marked place and it would be an honor if you made something for Storm's christening in a few months. Maybe you could even make something for the towns children that I hope will be coming," she offered.

"It would be an honor, and thank you, your Majesty," said he and beamed at her. He was grateful she didn't show him the door.

"You are welcome, mind if I keep this bear right here?" she wondered, holding up a small wooden bear in front of Storm. He looked at it with curiosity, trying to capture it with his small hand.

"Not at all, I have plenty more," said he, looking at the young boy that seemed fascinated with something he had made. He knew he had done good by coming here.

"Good, I shall notify you when the christening is, now if you excuse me I need some rest," she said and got up. She smiled as she walked away, saying to the baby boy, "You know your "auntie" Merida's mother was once one of these animals."

* * *

Elsa knew that she should have foreseen that that the words of the christening should have gone far and wide. Mostly because she ordered it to do so. Still she never expected so many to show up. She suspected most showed up due to curiosity. Who was this son of hers that had appeared out of nowhere? She didn't really mind though, they had more than enough room for the people travelling in. As she walked passed the great hall she saw Anna and Kristoff talking eagerly with their cousin Rapunzel and her husband Eugene. She and Anna had traveled to see them from time to time over the past few years and the other way around. They were rather close.

"Is this him?" she heard Rapunzel's excited voice. Clearly the young Queen had been spotted.

"Yes, this is my son, Storm," Elsa said with a bit of pride in her voice. He was now in a dress that was costumed for the event.

"Oh my Gosh he is so cute, he looks like you, don't you think Eugene?" said Rapunzel to her husband, that came over.

"I do, he seems happy and healthy," Eugene agreed and smiled at Elsa.

"He is that," said Elsa with an agreeing nod. He had grown over the last couple of months and he had hair soft as feathers, and the same color as herself. By now he made more sounds and beamed at her quite a lot. Of course, he could get upset if he was hungry or tired, like babies most.

"Stop eating all you come across," they heard Merida's voice from somewhere in the room. Her Scottish accent seemed annoyed.

Elsa hurried to find her and give her a great hug, looking at Merida's youngest brothers that was eating some apples at a nearby table. She smiled at her saying, "It is alright, we have food enough to last for decades."

"Not with them around," she said a laugh, before her eyes went to the boy that was beaming at his mother's friend, saying "So this 'ere is the lad?"

"Yes, you want to hold him?" Elsa offered polite as more people came inside.

Merida nodded and held out her hands for the young boy that soon settled in her grasp. The redhead smiled as his tiny hands went to explore her curly, red hair. Elsa laughed heartfelt, "He does that with mine also."

"I can imagine," Merida said with a heartfelt laughter. Elsa smiled at her, as she heard two of the Queen's she didn't like all that much whisper amongst themselves, she could only hear bits and pieces, about how she kidnapped the baby and made her own, infusing him with her magic. She hadn't thought, in any way, like her he was born that way.

Merida that seemed to have heard the foul whispers of Queen Snow White and Queen Cinderella said, "Don't listen to them, they don't know what they are talking about, they are just jealous because they have been with their men so long and don't have any children."

"And you, are you jealous?" Elsa asked her friend.

"Not in the least, I wouldn't know what to do with a baby, and that after watching my mother and father handle my brothers, I do think I will pass," she smiled at her, making a face so young Storm let out a squeal of joy. She laughed again saying, "I don't mind baby sitting and watching over this one, he is a true delight like his mother."

"Why thank you, would you mind just for a second, I need to take a last look over to see all is in order, it won't take long?" Elsa wondered, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"Not at all, you do what you have to do, I and the young man will be fine, won't we?" she said, looking at Prince Storm. He tugged her hair and made another happy sound. Elsa mouthed a thank you, she had everything in order, she just needed a moment to not yell at Snow White and Cinderella or worse freeze them. That wouldn't be suitable of her to do. So she simple walked away, out back to the garden.

Merida looked after her with worried eyes, then she looked back at the young prince saying, "What do you say to scaring those Queen bitches for a second?"

He looked at her with puzzled eyes then he let out another squeal of joy, making some small snowflakes fall from his fingers. She just laughed as she walked over to the other two.

Outside the castle Elsa leaned against one of the railings taking a few deep breaths to gather herself, when she heard a familiar voice ask, "Are you alright, your Majesty."

"Yes Elinor, I just needed to catch my breath," said the young Queen, looking up at the merchant's daughter. She and her father were now more than busy to make toys for the towns people. Elsa spotted children playing with wooden toys all over town whenever she went for a walk, it pleased her.

"A lot of gossip?" the young redhead wondered. Her green eyes shining with concern.

"Yes, maybe it was wrong of me to do this," Elsa said, looking at the woman she now considered her friend. The two tended to talk whenever Elsa passed their sales wagon down at the market place.

"No you were not, you know people would talk, but just raise about them, they know nothing," encouraged the young woman.

"You are right, thank you, Elinor," she gave her one of her rare, genuine smiles.

"You are welcome, father wanted Prince Storm to have this in case he acts up in church," Elinor said, handing over a small wooden rattle with carved animals on it.

"Tell him that wasn't needed, but thank him greatly, I shall see you both in the church in not long?" Elsa wondered.

"We shall be there and we made a huge bag of toys for any child that wants it for the party afterwards," said Elinor with a proud smile.

"Wonderful, thank you both so much, I shall make sure to reward you later," said Elsa with a polite nod, before walking inside. She smiled once she saw Merida and her son seeming to scare the gossiping Queens quite a lot. A laughter escaped her knowing her friend to have a ball. Not to mention her son letting out squeals of joy making it snow. She watched them for a little longer before slowly making her way over to them, knowing her son needed feeding before going to the church.

* * *

The early evening was slowly turning into night over Arendelle castle, it had been a long day and the young Queen was halfway sleeping on her throne, her baby boy curled up against her chest. His eyes were closed. At the floor in front of her children and some adults were playing with wooden figures of various sorts. Anna, Kristoff and Rapunzel stood by one of the tables talking. Merida, Phillip and Eugene in another, Elsa only listening with half an ear, finding the debate going on what was better of a sword or bow and arrow in a battle.

Other than that, most of the guest had gone home or were resting in their guest chambers at the castle. She soon hoped to withdraw, but being Queen she knew it would be proper etiquette for her to be the last to do so. She still struggled to stay awake as she had been up since early morning.

A smile still graced upon her light red lips as she realized as this what she wanted, the castle filled with family and friends enjoying themselves. She saw her royal subjects leave one by one. One of the young girls coming to thank her for the wooden bear she had gotten from the big bag of toys. Elsa nodded with a smile, she couldn't have been happier than she was just then.

"You can go to sleep, you know," she heard Elinor's voice from the side of her throne. She wondered how long she had been standing there for.

"The Queen is always the last to leave," Elsa said, not turning her head to look at her.

"Yes, but you can also order them to leave," Elinor pointed out.

"I don't want to, they are enjoying themselves," Elsa objected with a yawn, as Merida approached her saying, "Someone is tired."

"Maybe, just a bit," Elsa admitted with a small laughter.

"I will get them out so you can retreat to your chambers," said she and quickly did so. Elsa smiled at her thankfully when she came back, a glint in her eyes saying, "I can carry you up to your chambers if you are tired to walk."

"I can manage, but thank you Meri, and you Elinor for making this day I will never forget. Meri will you let the staff know I won't be down before noon tomorrow and that I won't no disturbances," said the Queen, slowly getting up from her throne. Slowly she walked towards the entrance to the throne room, a woman on each side.

"Of course, I will even stand guard to make sure they will not do that," said Merida in a serious tone.

"That is not…thank you," she said, knowing her friend well enough to not take no for an answer. On the way towards the stairs she made sure to thank Elinor again for what she and her father had done, assuring she would see her again soon. The woman gave her a friendly peck on the cheek before she walked towards the exit at the castle. Elsa ascended the stair and headed for her bedroom, she carefully changed on her son without waking him, before putting him in his wooden crib next to her bed. A gift from the merchant and his daughter on this very day. She cast a lowing glance on him before she got a light purple nightgown on. As she lay down in bed she thought about how much joy he had brought to her life the past couple of months. The little boy that had taken her heart with storm. She might never find out about how he came to be, but he would forever be her son and the one she loved the most. As she fell asleep a smile on her lips, glad this day was over and it had been as she had dreamed of, getting rest to start another day.

* * *

Outside the door Merida was standing guard so that no one would disturb her friend as she slept. Something she didn't mind doing knowing how much Elsa had worked to get this day perfect. She clearly deserved rest and some privacy and if her presence outside the door would give her that, it was something Merida would be more than willing to give.

* * *

 


End file.
